


Blood & Moon

by Helthehatter



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alucard - Freeform, Blood, Castlevania - Freeform, F/M, Love Story, Nudity, OC, Romance, Sex, Violence, Werewolf, alucard deserves better, mature - Freeform, pre-season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helthehatter/pseuds/Helthehatter
Summary: Left to watch over Dracula's Castle and Belmont's Hold, Alucard's hope for companionship is granted by a rare sight. When a common village girl is turned into  a werewolf she finds her old life stripped away and she is more than eager to accept the help of a mysterious and handsome stranger. But as attraction, forbidden by blood lines, start to bud new threats prove Alucard new life is anything but relaxing.
Relationships: Alucard/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Poison Her

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna throw out I have only watched the first two seasons and select parts of season 3. But still, this'll be fun.

_The Devil walks on Earth now…_

That was one of the townspeople’s favorite sayings now, that demons would soon slip through the forest and into their beds.

Not that Esme could blame them.

It had been a month since the horrifying news of night creatures attacking the villages of Wallachia, leaving nothing but death and carnage. Ever since Esme’s small town had kept their doors barricaded, their livestock close by, their few meager weapons at the ready… They were waiting for what they deemed the inevitable.

But now that a month had passed Esme’s muscles were becoming tired from being tensed up for so long. And she didn’t want to live her life in fear, she already had to live with all the hardships that came with being an impoverished young woman.

Time had a way of wearing down your worry. And from what the crazed merchant had told them weeks ago, those creatures had been moving fast across the towns. Surely if they were still out there, still hungry for massacre, Esme wouldn’t be breathing right now.

That’s what she told herself as she walked up the hill, the grass frosty against her ankles and the empty bucket slapping against her thigh with every step.

She was on her way to the town well. The founders of this town had clearly not been the smartest, thinking a well several yards away from town would be convenient. The men in town would have conversations about building a new well in the heart of town-but they never got around to it.

But her father was weak with fever and despite her mother’s and grandmother’s insistence, Esme wasn’t waiting for dawn. She wasn’t so scared, a full month after the attack, to put her fear above her father’s health.

The well sat atop of the hill, gray against the deep blue sky. Young couples would come to lay on the grass and star gaze during summer nights. Esme had never been a part of that town tradition, but maybe someday-when people could finally stop looking over their shoulder, expecting to see the Devil.

As Esme collected the water she found her green gaze moving over to the forest, thick woodland that stood on the other side of the hill. She stared into the deep blackness hidden between the trees and behind the bushes, and despite herself she felt a chill go down her spine.

It felt like she was being watched.

Shaking her head Esme tuned back to the well, forcing a hum through her throat to break the silence. She was scaring herself. Even if there was some sort of night creature out there she _had_ to be able to hear one approaching. According to the rumors they were not small. And why would they bother to stalk? Esme wouldn’t be able to outrun a demon-she wouldn’t stand a chance.

Finally, with icy cold water nearly spilling over the bucket’s edge, Esme held it to her chest. Ready to head back, ready to kiss her family good night, go to sleep, and go back to work, go back to the life of a poor, but content, girl.

She spared one more glance at the woods, fed by the fuel of her town’s paranoia, and her heart dropped to her stomach.

A large, white shape was lumbering out of the trees, on all fours, dark patches covered the body. There was a flash of gold and Esme realized it was a pair of eyes-a pair of eyes staring straight at her.

_Run._

Her legs felt like lead, the water in the bucket trembled, causing the stars’ reflection to shiver.

_Run, run now!_

The white creature took a step, then stumbled forward. Esme realized the dark patches was blood. It was wounded. Did that make it less dangerous, or more?

_Don’t wait to find out! Run before it kills you!_

With a massive effort Esme lifted her leg and moved back, the grass shifted under her foot sounded as loud as a gun shot.

The creature lifted its head up, the two gold pinpoints burning into her skin.

_Too late_.

Esme took one last step and the creature lunged forward, suddenly at a horrifying speed. It reached her side in a half second and Esme could finally see what it was-a giant white wolf, covered in bloody wounds. In a fraction of a second Esme could remember being a little girl, hiding under her blankets as her grandmother told her the story of men who could turn into beasts, of men poisoned by the moon and cursed with a blood-tainted rage.

_A werewolf_

And then fangs were piercing into her shoulder, she felt her flesh break and saw gushes of blood fly through the air alongside the water. It took a moment for the pain to process and when it did she felt her mouth open. She knew she was screaming but she couldn’t hear it, she felt the tear of her skin, her nerves, and she felt a cold burning sensation go through her body. Her back arced in agony and she knew that she was dying. This was it. Did she tell her family goodbye? That she loved them?

_I didn’t want to go yet_...the thought broke through her pain. _I have so much I wanted to do…I haven’t even been kissed yet…_

Suddenly her body, limp, was released. She fell onto her back, her chest rising up and down as if she thought air would ease the pain. Her vision was blurry with tears as she looked up at the wolf.

It loomed over her, her own blood dripping from its mouth to splatter against her body. It’s golden eyes, hard with pain, were staring at her and waited for it to go for her throat and finish the job.

She wondered if, when it became human again, would it grieve for her life? Could a creature of the night feel remorse for its actions?

As her mind, ragged from the pain and woozy with blood loss, contemplated the morals of monsters, she saw the werewolf start to sway as if drunk.

Then, she heard a voice, throaty and beast-like, slice through her head: _Thrive_.

And then the beast fell, its body sprawled beside Esme, its now blank eyes reflecting the full moon above.

Esme rolled onto her side and forced herself up onto shaking legs, clutching her bloody shoulder. She half walked, half stumbled down the hill.

“Mama…” she breathed, feeling like a lost, scared child. “ _Papa_!”

Her skin felt sheared by the moon light, her mouth was heavy and her vision was _too_ clear, she could recognize the shapes of the townsfolk as she ran home, brought out by her screams.

She stumbled to a halt in the heart of town. Something was wrong, her bones were aching.

She saw one woman walk out her door, it was Annie. She baked bread for the town, she and Esme talked, they were friends!

“An-” she tried to speak her name but a stabbing pain suddenly hit her tongue and she tasted blood. Her free hand went up to her mouth and touched her teeth-they were sharp…they were _fangs_!

Annie let out a blood-curdling scream, staring at Esme not as a neighbor but as a _beast_. She turned on her heel and ran back into her house.

Even more terror sparked through her racing heart as she whirled around. More people had come out, crowding around her and watching her with a mixture of concern and fear.

“What happened?!”

“Why was there screaming!?”

“Did the creatures come!?”  
“ _Esme_!”

Esme felt a flare of hope as she saw her mother break through the crowd,

looking at her with the motherly worry she always did.

_Everything’s okay, everything will go back to normal._

“Mama…” Esme reached her hand out toward her, only for her eyes to snap to her fingers.

Her nails, that she had always tried to keep clean, were now black as pitch. She watched, shaking, as her nailed started to extend into wicked claws. Hair as dark as the locks that draped her shoulders started to sprout against her hand. She felt the cracking of her bones shifting, dragging her to her knees.

“My baby!” she heard her mother shriek. Esme’s eyes shot up in time to see her mother rush toward her, only to be held back by the other townsfolk.

“Don’t touch her!”

“Can’t you see! Evil has claimed her!”

“She’s a _werewolf_!”

Her eyes widened…but of course, that’s what it was. The bite in her shoulder stung all the more now that she knew it was a cursed bite, a bite that had saliva pump blood lust and fury and _darkness_ into her veins.

_Run away!_ She wanted to scream but she couldn’t pull her jaws open, she felt her face stretch and she wanted to shriek in agony. She buried her morphing face into her hands that were hot with black fur and she felt her new found claws digging into her flesh. Her back arched upward and she felt the tearing of cloth as her body grew, breaking through her clothes.

Her mind started to blacken, and felt a sudden and intense hunger overcome. Not for food-she didn’t care for food…she just wanted to _hunt_.

She saw the townfolks, the humans turn to run, screaming and yelling. One human kept her horrified gaze on her, not moving an inch. She knew her…who was she?  
The neighing of a horse brought her ears up. She turned and rushed to the noise, ignoring the humans that jumped out of her way. The scent of fear came bathed her tongue and the humans would be a great prey-but something held her back.

No, for now, the horse.

The hooved creature was tied to a post, kicking and screaming as she came toward it. It was so easy to dig her claws into its body, to bury her fangs into its neck. Blood sang on her tongue. And as the fresh kill fell limp in her dark paws she lifted her head and let out a howl.


	2. The Guardian

Alucard hadn’t known loneliness had a sound until he become a guardian.

It sounded like his footsteps echoing in the halls of Dracula’s-of Father’s-castle.

It sounded like paper turning in the Belmont’s Hold as he absorbed the family’s knowledge.

And, most disturbingly, it sounded like him doing terrible impressions of his friends.

His friends who had left him alone. His friends who had chosen each other.

Alucard swallowed back the bitterness with a goblet of wine. It wasn’t fair to blame them for the ache that had made a permanent residence in his chest. It was _he_ who chose to stay. It was _he_ who deserved it.

An image of his parents flitted through his mind.

They were often in the corners of his mind. They relieved the good moments, when he was a cherub-faced child, when he didn’t have darkness in his blood.

_Before I failed my mother and killed my father._

His grief, always fresh, never ending, stabbed into him, swelling his throat and blurring his vision. Leaning over his untouched dinner, Alucard pressed his eyes against his knuckles. He took in a soft breath to steady his nerves.

_What’s done is done_.

He had made his grave, and now he would lie in it.

Alone.

Forever.

Alucard ate his meal in a few short bites, ready to leave his home-made Belmont and Sypha dolls where they sat. The doll eyes felt incredibly judging of his lone supper.

But he had only just left the kitchen when an unexpected scent hit his nostrils. He came to a halt and took a deep breath, letting the scent wash over his tongue.

It was blood…and it smelled delicious.

Alucard quickened into a fast walk, the scent leading him toward the castle’s entrance. Whoever’s blood had been spilled, it wasn’t human nor vampire. This blood had a fragrance to it that was foreign to him. The thought of such new knowledge made his mouth water.

He had to get to the bottom of this.

Drawing nearer to the castle’s entrance he could start to make out sounds- growls and yells of humans. Was there a battle raging?

The large doors were in his sight when they suddenly burst open. A large mass of black fur and blood rushed inside, and Alucard was nearly floored at the sight.

_A werewolf_.

His father had told him stories of the rare, wolf-like creatures. They had been one of the few true threats of vampires centuries ago. But, according to his father, as dangerous as they were, they were also mindless. Humans had even been able to dwindle their numbers down with the right amount of silver.

And it seemed that’s what he was witnessing at this moment.

The werewolf, slim yet muscular, with fur as dark as night was limping. Blood, heavenly-scented, stained its wounded leg, dotting its mouth and claws. Green eyes blazing it looked up at Alucard and bristled, snarling.

An ancient instinct made Alucard’s body go rigid. A threat, an enemy, was in his home.

He wanted to sink his teeth into it.

The werewolf seemed to feel the same way, lunging at him. Despite its wounded leg it moved at an alarmingly fast pace. But still Alucard was faster, jumping out of the way and watching curved claws scrape against the floor.

“I’m afraid I won’t be easy prey,” he said coolly as the wolf shot him a venomous look.

Excitement buzzed in Alucard’s blood. No fight could compare to his battle with Dracula, but fighting a nearly extinct creature would certainly be some fun exercise.

But before either could make a move a gun shot rung through the air and the werewolf howled in pain. Alucard saw a spurt of blood leak from it’s shoulder.

His head whipped around as he saw three male humans, weapons at the ready, standing at the entrance. Alucard had been so caught up at the sight of the beast he had forgotten it was being hunted.

“Not very popular, are you?” he teased, glancing at the werewolf. The big black creature was staring emerald daggers into the men, drool pooling from its lips.

“Can I help you?” he turned his attention back to the humans.

They jumped, startled, as if the thrill of their hunt had blinded him to Alucard’s presence.

“You said this castle was abandoned,” the youngest man looked to his leader.

“It _looked_ it,” the leader hissed back.

Alucard’s brow twitched, he had kept both the castle and the hold well-attended. He didn’t need it insulted by a man who didn’t even bother to wash his face.

The third man, much older than his companions, stepped forward. “We didn’t mean any disrespect,” he insisted, his voice low with fear. He might not know exactly what Alucard was, but he was smart enough to use his manners. “We were after Esme-”

“That isn’t Esme anymore!” the leader shouted at the old man.

_Esme…_ Alucard glanced at the werewolf, still glowering at the men but not willing to risk another wound. _Maybe_ she’s _not so mindless after all._

“A werewolf attacked our village,” the youngest suddenly stated. He didn’t notice the leader’s silencing glare. “We found it’s body after-after Esme transformed!”

“That… _monster_ is not Esme!” the leader snarled. He turned his scowl at Alucard, who was unimpressed. “We need to kill _it_ before it does to our town folk what it did to my horse.”

Alucard blinked, “That won’t be necessary gentlemen. The beast has entered _my_ territory and _I_ will see to it as _I_ see fit.”

The leader lowered his gun and stepped forward, “You can’t-”

From the corner of Alucard’s eye he saw the wolf’s eyes light up with opportunity and he was ready. Just as she rushed forward, focused on the man, Alucard reached his hand out and grabbed her head. In one swift movement he slammed her chin into the floor. The wolf struggled under his grip, but Alucard kept her pinned down with one hand.

He calmly turned to the three men whose expressions were a mixture of shock and awe. “I think,” he began, his voice soft with ease, “You should go home now. This wolf will not return to your village.”

It was the old man-the smart one-who pulled his companions away, out of the castle and into the cold night. The doors swung shut behind them.

“Now then,” Alucard flipped the wolf onto her ribs, his knees pressed against her forelegs, hands on her throat and snout. “What _do_ I do with you?”

The part of him sired by his father told him to bare his fangs. Rip out his ancient enemy’s throat and taste the blood that was making his fangs ache.

He looked into the wolf’s eyes and did a double take.

There was fear there. Not the instinctual fear of a cornered animal, this fear had a human edge.

The human side of him, nurtured by his mother, felt sympathy for the wounded creature-for the wounded _woman_. He had the choice between his father’s instincts and his mother’s teachings. Alucard smirked, that was hardly a choice.

“I can restrain you until daybreak,” he decided. “I’d like to meet this Esme before I make any final decisions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't recall if guns were ever used in the Castlevania animated series and I'm too lazy to try and find out. So if I'm false let's pretend I'm not I probably won't even bring guns up in this fic again.


End file.
